We always Stick Together
by nolanb780
Summary: Either a one shot, two shot or an actual fanfic or bunch of shots. Anyways, Pietro returns to train the brotherhood, but they aren't accepting him. Wanda decides it's time for them to forgive him and protect Pietro from becoming depressed and suicidal. Will she succeed? Or will she lose her twin and will the brotherhood live with the regret all their lives? Read to find out!


**Author's note: Okay, so might be a one shot or a fanfic or a two shot. We'll see. But here it is!**

**TPOV**

* * *

Lance, Fred, and Todd all glared at Pietro. Gambit smiled and slapped a hand on the speed demon's shoulder, "All your's kid." he said as he walked out the door.

Pietro sighed and frowned as he looked at his friends. "I'm sorry." he said.

"Sorry? You think that's going to fix what you did? You betrayed us, Pietro. Sorry isn't going to fix our relationship." Lance growled.

"I know, but I wish I could tell you the reason but I can't! You'll be pissed.." Pietro argued.

Lance scoffed, "Yeah right. Probably some stupid reason, that we don't need to hear. We'll deal with this stupid training, but the moment we're done and we have permission...we're beating you up. Till you're crying like a bay."

"That doesn't take much, yo." Todd whispered, glaring at his ex friend.

Pietro was quick to mask the hurt on his face, even hiding it in his eyes. He nodded in agreement. "I know, but I am truly sorry. You can beat me up if you want..I don't care."

With that, he left them and walked up to his old room. When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see writing on his walls. Saying,

"Pietro is a jerk!"

"Pietro doesn't belong in the world."

"He's a mistake."

Tears pricked his ice blue eyes, but he swallowed his hurt. He used his super speed to grab water, soap, and a cloth. After he was finished cleaning the walls, he cleaned up the supplies. He then silently closed his door and lied down on his bed. Clenching his jaw so he wouldn't cry. He had to prove that he was truly sorry and that it wasn't easy to make him cry.

* * *

**~Next morning~**

Lance, Fred, and Todd were all getting ready for school when Wanda walked in. Her eyes gleaming with anger.

"So my brother is back, huh?" she snarled.

"Yeah, to bad he's working for your father. We can't beat him to a pulp because we'll probably be thrown in prison or something." Lance replied.

"I see, guess I wasn't wrong when I told him he's a monster just like Magneto. Hate both their guts." she closed the door and sat down on the couch. "Where is the little shit, anyway?"

Todd hopped in, "Don't know, probably still sulking in his room, yo."

Wanda got up and stomped up to Pietro's room. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Pietro breathing fast, he was staring at the wall. She could see the effort he was using to not cry. She felt a drop of pity, but it was pushed aside with boiling rage. She slammed the bedroom door shut, jolting Pietro out of his concentration. She glared daggers at him.

"Hello, brother." she growled.

Pietro swallowed his sobs as he looked at his sister. "Hello...Wanda." he replied quietly.

"So, heard you're working for father now. I was right, you're a monster just like him."

"I don't want to work with him." Pietro said.

Wanda scoffed, "Yeah right! You've always wanted his love, don't you get it? He hates you, he wants nothing to do with you. He's never even loved us in the first place. At least I can ignore it and try to get revenge on him than being his little bitch. Like you are. You're such a traitor.."

Pietro bit his lip but he couldn't hold it in any more. "I'm not a traitor! I never wanted to work for him and I know he doesn't love me! Who the hell does? I'm probably the weakest of all the mutants in the world! Mother...she probably didn't want me either! I get it, I'm a mistake! He told me that if I didn't listen to him then...h-he would kill you and the brotherhood right in front of me. Then torture me and kill me slowly. I don't care about me dying but...I do care about you guys! I never wanted to betray you...guys!"

Tears raced down his pale cheeks as he hugged his knees. Wanda stood there shocked as she watched her twin cry. She's only seen him cry once, and that was when he was hanging off a cliff when they were five. She took a step closer to him, but he flashed her a death glare. It was mixed with hurt, pain, and anger. Something she knew, could change him in a flash. When Pietro was boiling with sadness, hurt, pain, and anger...he became dangerous and revengeful. He would ignore everybody, shut himself out. Until he cracked, either causing him to hurt somebody or himself.

"Pietro..I-I didn't know." Wanda whispered.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE! YOU'RE MY SISTER!" he shouted.

"Pietro, calm down...please!"

"NO!"

She frowned and then sighed. "How was I supposed to know? You're unpredictable, Pietro. Know one knows what your next moves will be or where you're going to go. What your plans are. You never tell anyone, you never truly open up to people. Why though? Is it because you don't want to get to close to them?"

"Y-yes..I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want anyone to suffer. It's not fun." he mumbled.

Wanda smiled sadly. "I know, but there are people you can trust. You can trust me...the brotherhood."

"You guys all hate me."

"I was angry with you..I thought you betrayed us for father's love. I never knew he forced you to. You could have told me."

"I know."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because...I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt by my decisions and mistakes. It's not fair to you."

"Yes it is. Because you're my little brother, my twin. I'm supposed to protect you no matter what the cost is."

Pietro didn't say anything as he sobbed again. Wanda sat down beside him and pulled him close. "Don't turn into the dangerous Pietro. The one who wants to kill others or himself. Please." she whispered as she hugged him.

Pietro nodded, "I won't."

They sat there for a good twenty minutes. Until Pietro fell asleep in her arms. She smiled, "Sleep peacefully, baby brother." she whispered as she kissed his head.

* * *

**Author's note: They might be out of character but...I tried. Hope you liked it! Some Wanda and Pietro fluff, and some pissed off Brotherhood and some cussing. Sorry for any mistakes! Review, fan, or follow! :D**


End file.
